Physicality
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Danny and Lindsay get physical in the gym, and lessons are learned along the way. Not the nasty physical either… Just sorta nice fluffy stuff, really…


**Title: **Physicality

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** 216 Cool Hunter  
**Summary**: Oneshot. Danny and Lindsay get physical in the gym, and lessons are learned along the way. Not the nasty physical either… ;) Just sorta nice fluffy stuff, really…

Something lame, but here it is anyway...

* * *

"I'll make you a deal, Messer." said Lindsay Monroe, standing with her hands on her hips in the middle of the gym at the New York Crime Lab. "If I lose, you can finally have the dinner you've been whining about." 

Across the mat between them, dressed in full workout gear (sweatpants and tank) Danny Messer's face lit up. After weeks of not yet having that dinner she promised him if he help with her experiment…(though Danny believed it to be more of a cop-a-feel then anything)… he would finally be able to wine and dine sweet Miss Montana. With pure delight, he readily accepted.

"Deal."

The Montana native in question eyed him wearily. "Why didn't you ask me what happens if I win, and you lose?"

"Because," a cocky grin on his face, "I won't lose."

She scoffed. "It's amazing you can fit through doors with that ego."

"It's not ego, Montana. It's logic. Men are taller and stronger. We have size to our advantage."

"But women are smaller and more agile. We have flexibility."

"I'd kill to see that flexibility in action." He leered at her.

Lindsay ignored what his eyes were doing to her.

"Are you going to walk-the-walk, or just talk-the-talk?"

Danny chuckled. "I don't want to put you out of commission, Montana. I'd be stuck doing all your paperwork. Do you know how much paperwork that really is? It's at least a foot high on my desk already…"

"Messer," she huffed. "Shut up, take off your shoes, and get on the damn mat!"

"Alright Linds, but don't say I didn't warn you." As he bent down to take his shoes off and placed them beside Lindsay's.

"Don't worry. It won't come to that."

Lindsay was already hunched over on the mat. Legs slightly spread, arms stretched out and shoulders put back, ready for any oncoming assault… though Danny thought she looked more ready to attack a grizzly bear then an actual person.

"You sure are confident. That fall off your pedestal is sure gonna hurt."

"At least I don't confuse confidence with arrogance."

"Oh, I'm arrogant? This coming from Miss walk-the-walk over here." said Danny as he stepped onto the mat.

They began to walk around in circles.

"Now, Mac would be devastated to learn that his big, strong, strapping lad of a CSI was whipped by a flighty thing from Montana." Lindsay stated as innocently as possible.

"Careful Monroe. Some people might call that flirting." They eyed each other up.

"And some people _will_ call it embarrassing when _you_ end up on your back."

"Oh such dirty words from that pretty mouth." Danny smirked and wiggled an eyebrow. He had caught the inadvertent meaning behind the statement. Lindsay had too when an eyebrow shot up and a killer grin graced her lips.

Before Lindsay had time to reply, Danny had hurled himself at her. But Lindsay wasn't caught off guard. She put her hands out and found them connecting with his shoulder blades. Danny's also landed on her shoulder blades, while his thumbs dug into the spot just above her armpits.

"I gotta say, Messer, I'm kinda disappointed. I thought you'd just try to charm your way out of this and use your manly prowls to succumb me."

Lindsay felt herself starting to move backwards, after all, Danny was stronger.

"Why? Do you want me to use my _manly prowls? _I had thought about it, but you wouldn't fall for that." Danny was still grinning wolfishly as he continued to push her around in circles.

Lindsay adopted a fake pout,

"I don't know whether to be flattered that I'm better than the usual, or put out that I wasn't deserved of it."

"Be flattered. But you were the one to challenge me. Shouldn't you be using your womanly ways to seduce me to your whim?"

"Oh please! I can whip that gorgeous rear of yours without involving anything sexual whatsoever." She winked.

They stumbled over the pair of shoes they took off earlier, but neither let go of the other.

"Not if I take you down first." Followed by a light 'thud'. Without realizing it, Danny had backed her off the mat and shoved her against a wall, effectively boxing her in.

"Now Messer, didn't your mother ever tell you to not hit a girl?" Lindsay feigned innocence.

"You're no more a girl than I am."

"From where I'm standing, you seem very much a man," as she ran her eyes up and down his body appraising him like a piece of meat, "but according to Stella, you've developed an interest in mascara and spray on pantyhose. So now, I'm undecided."

Danny bent his head down so he came nose to nose with the smaller woman.

"It dries out your eyelashes. From a forensic point of view, it's very interesting." He narrowed his eyes. Any woman would have caved and given up their deepest, darkest secrets, but Lindsay was used to Danny's advances. She knew better.

Then within a flash, she had ducked under his arm, releasing her hold on his shoulders and put her right arm around his neck in a choke hold.

Using the choke hold to her advantage, she dragged him back onto the mat.

"Did you also know that it is nearly impossible to put on mascara without opening your mouth?"

Danny held onto the arm underneath his chin, while his legs hobbled behind him.

"Well remind me to watch you put on mascara some time. I bet that cute little tongue of yours sticks out too. It often does..."

Lindsay tightened her hold on Danny's neck.

"...when you concentrate." he almost hissed.

"Now who's flirting?!" She accused when she felt his hand against her thigh, trying to gain his balance.

Both were too oblivious to even realize that Mac was standing in the doorway. He had called their cells, but when neither one of them picked up, he decided to investigate. A lab tech, Paul, which was also in the gym at the time, came over to the head of the Forensics lab.

"Twenty bucks on Messer." He said almost pleased with himself.

Mac shook the techs hand, and along with his head.

"Lindsay."

Mac crossed his arms as he settled in to watch the two CSIs.

"Come on, Messer. You haven't moved. Let's just say I win."

Danny did the best he could to shake his head underneath her armpit.

"Nuh uh. Maybe I just like being down here."

Lindsay hadn't even realized that while his hand was on her thigh, his head was seriously close to another part of her anatomy. For a moment, Lindsay was appalled, but recovered in time to step on his foot. This obviously was a bad move. Both their feet gave out from underneath them as they fell into a heap on the floor.

"Oh" The lab tech cringed while Mac smirked.

Neither Danny nor Lindsay paid any attention.

Lindsay rolled over to straddle Danny's waist and brought her hands to pin his above his head, their panted breaths mingling. Danny didn't complain.

"I told you I'd get you on your back. Now, do I win?"

Danny just shook his head. Putting all his momentum into thrusting his hips up, he rolled her onto her back.

"Ahhh…" Lindsay gasped at the shockwave that hit her when their lower bodies made contact.

Danny gave was come-hither grin when her heard her gasp. In avertedly, he ground his hips into hers when he laced his hands with hers above her head, holding her hands in place.

"Uhhhh…" As much as she tried, she couldn't suppress a slight moan that escaped. Danny's eyes burned a bright blue, while Lindsay morphed into Cole black. Both parties panted ferociously. Neither sure it was it due to the exerted strength or the exploding intimacy. Again, both oblivious to the "Oh" from the small crowd that had developed.

"Now, I believe I said something about taking you down?"

Lindsay, not being one to back down or call uncle narrowed her eyes. She knew this was going to hurt.

Rolling over a small degree, she brought her knee up.

"Ah…." Danny instantly rolled off of her and crawled up into a fetal position.

"Ouch!" The small crowd cried out. The men winced while the women cheered. Now that the crowd had made their presence know, you'd figure the two CSIs would stop attacking each other. This was not the case. Lindsay wanted to hear it from him. She rolled Danny onto his stomach and straddled the small of his back.

"God Montana! That was cheating!" Danny growled into the mat.

"I didn't say anything about not cheating. And it's not cheating. It's called doing whatever means possible to achieve victory." Lindsay grabbed the hair on the back of his head and lifted it up slightly.

"Now, did I win?"

"You cheated!" Danny repeated. The pain slowly subsiding.

"Yes, I believe we discussed this. Now, again, did I win?"

"Grrr…" was his reply.

Releasing his head, Lindsay moved her hands down to his waist, and trailed them up to his shoulder, gently massaging the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. She felt Danny instantly relax. Leaning her head down, she whispered in his ear.

"Danny," she all but sighed into his ear, "did I win?"

"Fine," Danny gave in. "You won."

Lindsay got off of him, just in time to see Paul the tech, hand a twenty dollar bill to a very pleased Mac.

* * *

Once he had recovered, Danny made his way to the locker room. Lindsay was already fully dressed, and taking her hair out of the ponytail it was previously in. 

"Don't you want to know what I won?"

Danny sat on the bench still a little tenderly. "Fine, Montana. Would did you win?"

A grin broke on Lindsay's face.

"A Benjamin from Flack who said I could never convince you to spar with me. That means I have 100 dollars in cold hard cash, a free night, and nothing to spend it on."

Danny actually laughed. Flack was in on this too.

Going on his now relatively relaxed demeanor, she continued.

"So, what do you say, Messer? Join me in spending some of Flack's money?"

Danny's head spun around to look at her with so much centrifugal force that he almost fell off the bench. _Did Montana just ask him for a date?_

Lindsay almost laughed at his gapping expression.

"Well," she explained, "I did promise you drinks, and _technically_, I did cheat."

"That, you did." Said Danny who was obviously in a much better mood at her insistence.

"So, do we have an accord?" Lindsay smiled coyly.

"It's a date."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Good God! I wrote ¾ of this like a year ago, and couldn't find my muse with the rest of it. But the finale has instantly given me a D/L Fic-fixation drive that I am very thankful for. 

Yes, rather cheesy, but there it was anyway.

And that last part, Danny sounds slightly bitter. I'm sorry, that wasn't my intent, but I had no idea how to word whatever feeling I wanted him to have. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
